Love, Spying and Crime Oh My!
by PaopuSora
Summary: What happens when the Kingsly brothers meet the Clark siblings? WARNING YAOI! Marc/Tony and Lee/Megan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first time I'm writing an Amazing Spiez fanfic. I will update my SoraRiku fanfic ASAP for those who are following my fanfics. Also I'm almost done the first chapter of my three shot with AkuRoku, SoraRiku and Cleon. Now on with the fanfic!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Amazing Spiez...If I did...Hehehehe -yaoi mind goes wild.-

* * *

**Chapter One**

Light shone into a certain brunette's room. A pair of light brown eyes opened. Marc sat up and stretched. It was of course Monday, which meant school. Marc pushed his black and blue covers off his body. Marc's room consisted of anything scientific such as rockets, experiments, and anything that had to do with Outer Space.

Marc Kingsly was smart for a twelve year old. No, he was a genius. His favourite subjects were math and science. He would spend his free time in the library if he weren't spending it with his boyfriend, Eric. Marc knew about his sexuality and about sex in general at the mere age of ten years old. That saved his mother a great deal of embarrassing awkward talks.

A loud impatient knock followed by a bunch of yelling from Marc's older brother broke his train of thought. Marc quickly pulled a long sleeved green shirt on and changed his pajama pants to skinnies. He descended the stairs to the kitchen where his brother, Lee, was eating what looked like pancakes and their mother making them. Marc and Lee have been living with their mom since their father died in a car crash when they were really young. Ever since then Lee took on the father figure and Marc chose to follow his mother's footsteps

"About time you woke up." Lee smirked at Marc before going back to his pancakes.

"Eat up your brain is going to need it sweetie." Miss Kingsly smiled at Marc while placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Marc sat down beside Lee.

"Thanks mom. Smells delicious!" Marc beamed and dug into his pancakes.

"I have to run boys. Remember, come home no later than five." Their mom kissed their heads before trading goodbyes and left.

Once the Kingsly brothers were done getting ready for school they made their way to school. On the way Lee was non-stop talking about some girl named Megan. He also commented that her younger brother was cute and available. Lee was the only person who knew Marc was gay.

"I have Eric remember?" Marc stated matter-of-factly.

"I also remember he was insecure and a two-timing jerk." That was true. Eric was so in denial about being gay that he went out with the most popular girl, Tammy.

"He apologized and told me I was the one for him." Marc protested.

"Oh really? What's he doing over there with Tammy?" Lee pointed where Eric was and sure enough Tammy was there. But they didn't look like they were having a friendly conversation. They looked like they were FLIRTING. Lee moved away from Marc when he heard a low growl from him.

"That Liar!" Just then the nearest garbage can's lid lifted up. Before Lee could respond to Marc they were WHOOPED. Lee and Marc travelled down the long tunnel before falling on top of the familiar red and golden WHOOP couch.

"Thanks Jerry, you're a life saver! Another minute and I would've been forced to hear a speech on how men are such pigs." Lee chuckled when Marc glared at him.

"Better than hearing how in lover you are." Marc smirked.

"Now spies, before you continue bickering, you should meet your new teammates." Jerry stood up and walked from behind his desk to the front. "Meet Megan and Tony Clark siblings. I believe they go to your school too."

Marc saw the confusion in Lee's face as two figures entered Jerry's office. The taller of the two was a girl around his age. She had short black hair with green eyes. She was also a nice golden colour. If Marc weren't gay he would've felt attracted to her as Lee seemed to be. Immediately they went to greet each other. But, the shorter of the two caught his eye. He was about a foot shorter than the girl but curvier. He looked jut like his sister but gorgeous.

"Now then, Lee you'll be teaming up with Megan and Marc with Tony for now." Marc looked over at Tony as he smiled charmingly up at Marc. Marc's heart fluttered slightly. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took me quite awhile to update. Been busy with drama and all. My school has officially turned into Twitter Drama but it's whatever I guess. Just got out of a relationship too. Still pretty much innocent though...ANYWAYS l'll update Snow White ASAP. I'm ALMOST done chapter 5 YAY! Well bye bye for now. And don't forget to REVIEW lovies!~

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I owned Amazing Spiez but I don't OTL...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After the quick introduction the spiez were sent back to school. Megan and Lee seemed to have gotten closer. But, so far Marc and Tony had no progress. Marc's stomach tightened and he felt slightly nauseous. '_What if he's straight? … Sure I have Eric somewhat but I can't be with someone like that._'

As the spiez found a nice little area where they can eat their lunch, one of the cheerleaders stood on a table to make her announcement. "Jocks and fellow cheerleaders. Geeks and losers-" A few people glanced at Marc and tried to hold in their laughter when she said geek. Marc's cheeks started to burn up with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He felt a small hand on his arm and realized it was Tony's and leaned into his touch.

"Our own Tammy and Eric are going out for good!" Tammy and Eric stood up from their spots. A bunch of cheering erupted from various students. Marc saw Eric give him an apologetic look, which Marc brushed off. He turned his attention at Tony who was looking back at Marc.

"You ok Marc? You look like someone broke your heart. Did you have a crush on Tammy before?" Tony asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. But then again Marc could be imagining it.

"O-oh yeah. I did." Marc responded. A flicker of emotion that Marc couldn't put his finger on flashed on Tony' face. But as soon it was there it was gone. Marc wanted to hug the smaller spy and comfort him. But did that mean Tony had a crush on Tammy? Even for someone as smart as Marc it was confusing. Marc patted Tony's shoulder and stood up.

"Where are you going bro?" Lee started to get up but Marc shook his head.

"Just going to the library." Marc exited the lunchroom leaving the other spiez in confusion. The library was the only thing Marc looked forward to in school. It was his sanctuary. Marc walked past the fiction section. That was the only section that didn't appeal to him. He hated books that lie since they were his best friends. Marc wandered into the technology section and plucked an interesting book on Technology vs. Humans off the middle shelf. He made his way to an isolated corner at the back of the library, which was his favourite spot. No one bothered him there. Marc smiled and opened the book and began to read.

Marc was lost in his book and didn't notice someone walk up to him until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Marc yelped and dropped the book he was reading. He then looked up and saw Tony kneeling in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked cutely.

"Oh I come here often. I love books." Tony made a funny face and picked up the book Marc dropped.

"What is this about?" Marc went into an explanation that lasted the rest of lunch and Tony was listening to it with interest. As the duo left the library Marc spoke up.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Tony smiled and nodded. Marc could've sworn he saw Tony blush. As they walked to Tony's class, which was English, Megan was waiting outside livid.

"Tony Clark. Where have you been?"

"With Marc. Chill sis, he took care of me." Tony grinned. God was he adorable. Megan rolled her eyes and started to walk to her class.

"Thanks Marc and try not to be late for science." Megan yelled before disappearing around the corner. Marc looked over at Tony and gasped when the smaller one hugged him.

"I had fun Marc. See you after school." Marc watched Tony skip into the classroom and blushed. He then walked into the direction Megan walked. It seemed that they were going to get along great.


End file.
